The Pond Family
by Madame Maple
Summary: The Doctor has abandoned the ponds, Melody is missing and Rory is dead. Will the Doctor come back to Amy when she needs help? First Fanfiction please give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

Book One Doctor Who story

Demon's run when a good man goes to war;

Night will fall and drown the sun

When a good man goes to war.

Friendship dies and true love lies,

Night will fall and the dark will rise,

When a good man goes to war,

Demon's run, but count the cost,

The battle's won, but the child is lost,

When a good man goes to war.

Amy sighed as she gazed out of her apartment window, looking out at the stars. She looked out at the countless shining lights that hung in the velvet black sky, and she remembered all of her travels with him. They had gone to countless planets, saved countless lives (including each others,) and had left Amy with countless memories. As she remembered, her mind was clouded with the same thought: Did I make the right decision? She was deep in scrutiny when she was disturbed by a loud banging on her front door. She tore her eyes from the window and slowly walked towards it to see who could possibly want to see her at this time of night. She yanked the door open to see a familiar face staring back at her. It was him. The Doctor, the Raggedy Doctor, The Doctor that came to help her with the crack in her wall. Her Doctor.

"Doctor!" Amy gasped, pulling him inside and slamming the door behind her. "What are you doing here? You should be looking for…Melody, or River, or MY DAUGHTER IN GENRAL!" she paused, realising the her voice had become a high shriek, and a wince was plastered on the Doctors face. "…Sorry," she said quietly. "But…have you found her?" The Doctor smiled, and Amy got her hopes up. But then his smile faltered, and her renewed hope broke, and she realised the truth

"You haven't found her yet, have you..."

"I made a promise to you Amy, and I never, ever, break my promises" the soothing voice of the Doctor replied, reaching out and cradling her face in his hands.

"Don't worry, we know who she becomes. But Amy, listen. I think I might know where she is. But we have to get back to the TARDIS. Oh, and where's Rory?" Amy looked away, and the Doctor realised something wasn't right. "Amy, answer me. Where is Rory...?"

Six months earlier

"Rory!" Amy screamed, her voice full of sadness and despair. "Don't die, please, don't go, please Rory! Please, you can't leave me here on my own…" her begging ended in a chocked sob, and she drew in a sharp breath when a cold hand stroked her face.

"Amy, stop screaming," a gasping voice came from her beloved husband.

"I love you, you know that don't you? I love you now, I loved you then, and I'll love you forever." By now, Amy was shaking, tears filling her eyes, running down her face and dampening her dying lovers shirt.

"Listen, go, go find The Doctor, find our daughter, our Melody. Don't forget me. Don't forget, I…I love…" Rory's hand dropped from her face, his heart slowly coming to a stop. Amy started to talk to him with a shaky voice

"I..I'll tell her a-all about you, you kn-now. Th-the Last Centurion. S-she will know you j-just as I knew you, I will miss you, I will never forget you, I will never stop loving you…" A faint smile appeared on Rory's lips as the rise and fall of his chest stopped, and then Amy let out a heartbreaking wail that filled everyone who heard it with deep sorrow, and then she was gently pulled her off the body of her dead husband and then he was packaged and taken away. She sobbed and screamed on the footpath, and at that time Amy was alone. The Doctor had left her, her child had been taken away from her, but worst of all, the love of her life, her husband, had died. And Amy was terrified


	2. Chapter 2

This story came tumbling out of Amelias mouth, in the end the doctor had to hold her and lead her back to her bed. The doctor thought to himself whilst doing this ' it is more important than ever now to get Melody back'. Then he noticed something He had never noticed before, ' Amy, I know you are upset, but do you mind telling me what that is, over there in the corner?' ' there is nothing in that corner doctor, just the door to the bathroom.' Amy took a glance then rebounded, in the corner of her room stood her centurion, her husband Rory. ' Amelia don't do anything stupid, it is a ghost, a figure if your imagination' but it was to late, she had already got to her feet a d walked over to the figure. She was starring at it oddly, like she was under a spell. ' what is it?' ' RUN! They know we are here! Amelia move !'

The TARDIS hadn't changed a bit. The rooms where the same and the control centre was still the same, old fashioned gadget maze that the doctor loved so much. The last time Amy and Rory had been in the TARDIS, Amy had had a bullet in her side and Rory had just managed to save His wife's life. This time, it was just Amelia and the Doctor. ' Amelia, who was chasing you?'. ' I could ask you the same question, doctor, why have you been running from ghosts?' came Amy with a quick come back. ' I should have told you, Amelia, I do know where your daughter is but River Song has told me something of great importance. I can't rescue your daughter until...' SMASH! Amelia went flying towards to swimming

Pool and the doctor went into the library. ' Doctor! I am trapped under some ... Well some TARDIS metal or whatever'. ' I'm coming Amy, just wait'. As the doctor tried to make his way over to Amy, amlaud banging noise came across the floor. 'River is that you? Nice entrance, except for the fact that YOU SMASHED MY TARDIS! Not looking at all taken back, River Song ( Who had taken on a couple of pounds) looked at him and said' you know, if you didn't fail yur flying test, you would know that the TARDIS will re build itself if you press' she looked around 'this button' ' very smart, now stop mocking me'. By this time, Amy had gotten the metal off of her and risen to her feet and had walked over to be side the doctor. Suddenly turning to Amelia, River Song Said ' he doctor will find your daughter, trust me. It may not be what you think though, that women is using your Melody as a weapon, she won't be the same as she was before Demons Run' ' River, this is really not the best time for you to tell Amelia what and where her daughter is.' ' why, what time are we in now doctor?' ' 2013.' ' I am so sorry, Amy, this is coming from me, I know the future, trust me. You will have a complete family in due time. People are just being nasty towards you because you are close to the doctor, and could harm him at great amounts' Then, like she wasn't part of the conversion any more, the doctor and river song started talking to each other about sometime to do with Cleopatra, the only female pharaoh ever to rule Egypt. ' yes, but whatever happens, we must protect the truth from her, how would you feel if the women who had taken your child had also taken your husband in for exicution if need be? Hum doctor sometimes I think you need to feel a bit more sympathetic for your companions.' And that was when all hell broke lose in the TARDIS.

There was shouting, yelling even time travel involved in there endless fight. It was like war all over again, except with only two people. The doctor would tell Amelia to stay in her room until the fight was over, like he was her father. 'In the end' thought amelia,' they will have to join sides to help me get the only relation I have left on earth. But I just need to talk to them both.' So she set her plan and at exactly 12:35 she approached the both of them whilst they were in there biggest fight yet. ' Amelia go away, I don't won't you seeing this.' ' oh really doctor, as if you haven't given her enough horrible, gruesome trips all over the galaxies.' ' shut up river.' replied the doctor. ' you bet I will, sweetie.' and then River leaned in towards the doctor and kissed him. Amelia ended up backing out of the room to let the to of them have some privacy.

All refreshed, laying in bed, Amy was thinking about the trips they all had had together. Before river and the doctor started liking each other, and before, when she had a full family. Even though it was only for ten minutes. Those moments where Amelias favorites. She had a husband who loved her, and a perfect child of which she loved as much as she loved her husband. It wasn't until later on that Amy relized that she loved Rory as much as

her own life. It wasn't until after he took the bullet for her that she relized ow much he meant to her. ' Stop, don't think about that. You will flare up in tears again'. ' There's nothing wrong with tears Amelia, Darling.' River Song ( who had also gained a couple of pounds) was known for being as quiet as a mouse. ' cry all you want Amelia, there's nothing wrong with them.' ' i'v lost everyone and the doctor came back to me to say that I can't get my daughter back until some galaxy wide event happens.' Suddenly breaking the little silence, the doctor screamed ' RIVER AND AMELIA GET HERE NOW!' Amelia though to herself' And why is he always shouting?'


	3. Chapter 3

River and Amy said at the same time: ' who's that doctor? Is she hurt?' and ' no not NOW!' Amelia, the doctor and River where all looking over at the entrance of the TARDIS. And they were starring at another human being, 'well it looks like a human' thought Amelia. Whether River was thinking a while different thought. ' this is not the right time for him to see this young women, she was meant to be kept in hiding until she could be tamed...' As if he heard her though, the doctor suddenly took a glance at River. ' she looks so much like her, I wonder why...' and then his thoughts drifted off. ' Thank you for saving mmmeeee...' the young women resembled River so much, it was beyond words.' But it sounded like the two of them knew each other, I should get to know her and see if she is a younger version of River?' the doctor came back into the TARDIS time line. Mean while Amelia had been starring at the child and trying not to think of how lucky she was, she probably had parents and a couple of brothers and sisters... ' Doctor what time zone are we in?' came the quizzical voice that belonged to the new young female. ' I don't know, we're just floating in time and space. Who are you and how did you get onto my space ship?' came back the doctor.' never you mind, now if you times that by three, then add my age to it and divide it by mum's,(math complicated stuff) This isn't meant to be happening now,' rushed the young girl in an almost whisper. ' you are from the future aren't you!' the doctor had quickly thought that analysis up in just under two seconds. Breaking into the little conversation, Amelia stuttered a string of five words. ' Your a friend of mine. I can feel it. Doctor is it normal?' Amelia suddenly broke out, worried and distressed. ' sweetie I think it would be wise to get Amelia back home... I think you know what's happening don't you, doctor?' ' yes, I think I do... Who are you' he said in a hoarse whisper so only she, who ever she was, could hear him. The young girl than took a step closer to him again. ' I'm your daughter' a gasp came out of everyone's mouth at that moment, everyone except the doctor.' how' was his simple reply ' come on doctor, who's the love of your life, the girl you have loved since you met her all those years a go In the silence of the library. Then add the birds and the bees, just time lord style. And your result is, well me.' the doctor had started pacing aroung the heart of his machine. Amy Had a bewildered look on her face and had taken a couple of steps back, whilst River in turn had taken a few steps forward, to get a closer look at her supposed daughter. ' that's not possible, I don't love anyone...' that was when the doctor then realized that River was for him, he had known it for a while to. he stole another glance at her and his hearts melted, she had a glicening tear rolling down her check. River nodded her head as if to say 'yes , i'v loved you the whole time'. He ran over to river and hugged her like he was her husband.' sweetie, that's why I call you that...' Then, she Doctor River Song, kissed the Doctor and she actually. Knew he was kissing her back. Relief flooded her and many more tears where shed before they remembered Amelia.


End file.
